galtvortskolenfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Isabel Hunter
Isabel Wulfrun Ravens Hunter (født 31. oktober) ble plassert i ravnklo av valghatten, datter av Helena Ravens og Jack Hunter. Hun er en utheksaminert halvblods elev etter å ha fullført sin skolegang ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Hun er bifil og er sammen med en umagisk mann. I slekt med tvillingbroen Duzel Hunter. Isabel er også kjent for å halvt Lakota-indianer, med albinogener på farssiden. For øyeblikket er hun i det tredje året i svartsspaneropptreningen sammen med Duzel Hunter. Isabel har ellers røyket i tre år, hun er kjent for å hate urettferdighet og dødsetere på grunn av livshistorien sin, og hun var i samme klassetrinn som den gylne trioen på Galtvort. Hun er glad i musikk, og sånn generelt tar hun ikke livet så jævlig seriøst, bortsett fra når det er nødvendig. Smilende glad person mesteparten av tiden, og trives med det. Tiden På Galtvort Isabel har blitt gitt tilbud om prefektstilling, men det takket hun pent nei til for å kunne fokusere mer på Ø.G.L.Ene sin. Hun har spilt på rumpeldunklaget til Ravnklo, og hennes favorittlag av de kjente lagene er Tutshill Tornadoes. Immiveringsprøven besto hun til jul i hennes sjette år på Galtvort, sammen med Duzel Hunter. Skytsvergen hennes er kjent for å være en ulv, sterk og motstandsdyktig mot minst 10 desperanter, og antakeligvis ikke flere enn 20. Lojaliteten hennes ligger hos Humlesnurr og Potter, Isabel tror på et samlet Galtvort hvor absolutt ingen trenger å bry seg om hus og blodtype. Har å glimrende skoleresultater etter Galtvort med mange Ser og Ber på karakterkortet. Fysisk utseende thumb|leftIsabel er rundt 170 cm høy, har sort hår med hvit lugg, grå øyne og forferdelig blek hud som ikke får farge annen enn når den er solbrent. Formen hennes er litt lubben, men det meste flesket legger seg på puppene, som er en D-cup. Av sminke bruker hun eyeliner og mascara. Hun har en tatovering over skuldrene av en pil og en fjær i kryss, med teksten "Finis Vitae sed non Amoris" under (minnetatovering for foreldrene). Hun har en del arr, de mest tydelige er "I must not be disrespectful." fra Uffert-året. Hun kler seg i praktiske klær, enkle singlettopper eller langermete topper, og dongeribukser. Svartspanerkutten er aldri langt unna henne, selv om den har et par kutt og slikt. Familie og andre forhold Foreldrene møttes på Galtvort. Moren, Helena Ravens, var en gompefødt Lakota-indianer som utdannet seg som heler etter Galtvort, fikk tvillingene (Isabel og Duzel) da hun var 19, og døde i en jobbulykke hvor en dødseter var involvert i en alder av 23. Faren, Jack Hunter, var en fullblods mann fra en vel etablert trollmannsslekt, men falt ut med resten av slekten (bortsett fra lillebroren, som var likesinnet) på grunn av sin tro på et samlet trollmannssamfunn uten forskjellsbehandling. Han var 20 da han ble far, men døde som 26 mens han reddet en gompefødt trollmannsfamilie mot et dødseterangrep. Tvillingene ble oppdratt av onkelen sin, Marco Hunter, som var to år yngre enn faren, som bodde sammen med dem i foreldrenes hus frem til han også ble drept i et dødseterangrep i en alder av 34, da Isabel og Duzel var 16. Duzel Nicodemus Ravens Hunter er tvillingbroren til Isabel, og den viktigste personen i livet hennes, uansett hva. De skyr ingen midler for å beskytte hverandre, ettersom det er all familien de har igjen. Han har nylig giftet seg med Wendy Wesenberg, og de venter snart barn. Annet Tidligere adminstrator, forumsmoderator, forumadministrator, og rumpeldunkspiller/kaptein. Category:Karakterer Kategori:Ravnklo Kategori:Familie Hunter Kategori:Halvblods Kategori:Lakota-indianer